Saving Daniel
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Emma is sent back into the past to save Daniel. But can she resist the charm of the soft spoken stable boy? And more importantly, can she save him?
1. Lady Valeria

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

"I need you to do something for me." When the mayor of Storybrooke requests a favor you run like hell, unfortunately Emma didn't.

"I need you to go back into the past and save Daniel, bring him back to me." Regina said Emma knew who Daniel was the stable boy Regina's mother had killed much like she'd killed Graham ripping out his heart and crushing it.

"Magic can't defy death." Emma said

"Where I'm sending you Daniel won't be dead." Regina said

"If you bring him back I'll give you Henry" Emma's heart raced she'd get her son back!

"Do we have a deal?" Emma nodded

"Good" And with that a wormhole opened beneath Emma's feet and sucked her in.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes she was in a stable wearing riding clothes, her blonde hair was in a single braid and she wore shiny riding boots, a black horse nickered in the stall next to her Emma smiled stroking the creatures snout

"Lady Valeria" Emma turned a dark haired man stood at least three stalls down from her

"Have you come to take a lesson with your sister?" He asked

"Um… sure?" Just then they heard footsteps approaching.

"Daniel are you- Valeria!" A young woman Emma assumed was Regina tackled her in a hug

"Your back! You must tell me everything! What's it like in the king's court?" Regina cried

"It's…"

"You must come with me riding! You can tell me as we ride!" Regina cried as the man walked up the aisle with Regina's horse and a white horse for Emma he helped them mount before returning on his own horse, the three galloped out far into the pasture under an evergreen tree before dismounting Regina pecked the man's lips _Daniel_ Emma thought. Regina turned to her

"You my dear sister must tell me everything! Is court as glorious as it seems?" Regina asked

"Um… well…" Emma floundered for a moment looking for an answer. Just then they heard wild erratic hoofbeats coming their way.

_**I know super short BUT it get's better I promise! Please Reveiw.**_


	2. Saving My Mom

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

"Help!""Sh, someone's here!" Regina said

"Somebody help me!" A little girl screamed as she raced by on a horse gone wild. Emma swung onto her horse to her surprise without help and raced after her

"Stop boy stop! Help me!" the little girl screamed

"Help! Help me! Please help me!" Emma rode up beside her

"Give me your hand!" Emma cried she wasn't even sure she could pull this off but she had to try. The little girl grabbed Emma's hand and Emma pulled her off the speeding horse that kept going. As Emma's horse came to a stop the little girl fell off Emma was right after her.

"It's ok you're safe!" Emma said helping the girl to her feet

"You save my life!" The little girl cried gasping for breath

"Are you alright?" Emma asked her

"Yes, but I'll never ride again!" The girl said Emma almost laughed

"Yes, you will the only way to over come fear is face it." Emma said

"The sooner you get back on that horse the better!" _in this case literally _Emma thought

"Thank you…"

"Em- Valeria." Emma cursed herself for almost slipping up.

"I'm Snow, Snow White" Emma jerked back in shock her mother as a kid what kind of sick twisted universe did Regina send her to? Snow hugged Emma who embraced her back. What had she done?

* * *

Emma helped Snow up the hill to where Regina and Daniel watched

"Where's your father?" Emma asked looking around in search for the grandfather she never knew. Realizing as she searched she had no idea what he looks like!

"Back on the road, through those trees!" Snow said pointing the way she'd come

"I'll take her you two head back I'll catch up." Emma said Regina and Daniel nodded as Emma rode down through the trees Snow gripping her tightly. When they reached the road they saw a small party of knights one took Snow from Emma

"Thank you Madam the king shall hear of what you have done." He told her Emma smiled

"Bye Valeria!" Snow called as the knight rode away _bye mom_ Emma thought as she waved before galloping back to the stables. She dismounted Daniel was waiting for her

"You were very brave today." He said Emma smiled at him

"Thank you Daniel," his name sent odd shivers down her spine. _It's because you thought he was dead since before you were born!_ She told herself.

"You better hurry, your mother's waiting." Daniel said _oh crap! Regina's mom!_

"Thank you Daniel, I really need to go!" Emma said turning to leave

"Same time tomorrow?" Daniel asked

"You can count on it!" Emma said as she rushed to the house. Correction mansion not wanting to face the wrath of Regina's mother if Regina was bad she imagined her mother was worse.

_**Ok so Emma totally screwed everything up by saving Snow so now the future has changed for better or for worse is yet to be determined. Please reveiw!**_


	3. The Proposal

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

The next day Emma was modeling a light blue riding jacket and breeches for her riding lesson when a woman walked in

"This won't do." She said waving her hand and turning Emma's outfit into the most beautiful blue dress Emma had ever seen _this must be Regina's mother_ Emma thought.

"We have a guest" Regina's mother said fixing Emma's hair that was now out of her braid.

"He'll be here any moment"

"I can't, I have a riding lesson with Daniel." Emma said she had to get to Daniel get him out of here!

"Well then it's canceled" Regina's mother replied

"Now smile, we don't want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint who?" Emma asked

"The King" Emma's heart stopped

"The king?" Regina's mother nodded

"Why is the king coming?"

"Because you my dear have played your cards right!" Regina's mother cried leading her away.

"That little girl you saved is the king's daughter!" _And my mother_ Emma thought. Just then the king entered the room

"Is that her?" He asked

"Yes" A man Emma assumed was Regina's father replied

"Valeria, this is Snow White's father" Regina's father said Emma bowed

"It is I who should bow to you." The king said

"You saved my daughter's life, there is no way to repay that it is a honor to meet you." The king said bowing _It's nice to meet you too Grandpa_ Emma thought

"Valeria, dear the kings honored to meet you say something" Regina's mother said _I can see why Regina hated you. _Emma thought

"Oh, the honor is mine." Emma said meeting her grandfather's soft gaze

"You're quite lucky to have a mother that looks out for you." The king said turning to Regina's mother

"My dear Snow has many things but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago." Emma bowed her head in respect

"I'm so sorry" She said and she was

"Since then I have scoured the land looking for a wife." His eyes met Emma's again

"I've yet to find a woman with interest in my daughter" _you have no idea _Emma thought

"Until now" _where's he going with this?_ The king produced a ring and kneeled before Emma. _OH MY GOD!_

"Will you marry me, Valeria?"

"Yes" Regina's mother said Emma looked at the woman

"Yes" Emma looked back at her grandfather horror all over her face. She'd have to move fast if she was going to save Daniel.

* * *

That night Emma dreamed of Regina.

* * *

_"Emma I chose you to go on this journey to save Daniel not take my fate!" Regina yelled_

_"Hey you were the one who just stood there I had to save my mother!" Emma spat_

_"If you'd waited I would have saved her!" Regina snarled_

_"When? I saved her which means I marry the king and you get to be with Daniel!" Emma said_

_"The point of this mission was to get him here in Storybrooke!" Regina said_

_"Get him out tonight!"_

_"Fine! One thing though"_

_"What?"_

_"Why am I your sister?"_

_"I couldn't just drop you there you need peoples trust, you needed Daniel's trust now go save him!" Regina barked._

* * *

Emma sat up throwing on a champagne colored cloak Emma rushed to the stables.

"Daniel? Daniel?" Daniel came out of a stall

"Valeria, What is it?" He asked

"Come on we need to go." Emma said

"What? Go where?" Daniel asked

"That girl I saved is the king's daughter he wants to marry me." _And he's my Grandfather and that's just like wrong and stuff._

"That's wonderful, you'll make a great queen Valeria" Daniel said

"No, I have to get you out of here we need to run!" Emma said

"Valeria, do you understand that would mean never coming back? I can't do that to Regina."

"I promised Regina I'd keep you safe, you'll see her again" Emma said

"Safe from what?" Daniel asked

"Her mother, she'll kill you! I promise you'll be with Regina again just please Daniel Run with me!" Emma begged

"Life on the run is a far cry from being queen" Daniel said

"Being Queen means nothing." Emma replied there was a loud thud and Emma and Daniel spun around Snow stood in the doorway a saddle at her feet.

"Snow!" Emma cried

'What are you doing?"

"I was getting back on the horse and- you're _running?_"

"Snow I can explain" Emma said she had to fix this tears filled Snow's eyes before she took off running

"Snow Emma ran after her _no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! _Emma thought as she ran Emma followed Snow until she fell to the ground the little girl cried fat tears

"Are you Ok?' Emma asked panicked as she knelt beside her sobbing mother.

"No, no, why do you want to run with that man in the stable?" Snow sobbed

"You're to marry my father, you're to be my mother."

"Snow please listen to me, Hey, your father, King Leopold is a kind and fair man, but I don't love him. I can't love him."

"I don't understand, why not?" Snow asked Emma sighed

"Because, I promised my sister I'd keep that man in the stables safe"

"Safe from what?" Snow asked

"From my mother she'll kill him I made a promise, I can't break it." Emma said

"Then you must go" Her mother said Emma smiled

"I'll go tell my father right away maybe he'll marry your sister she's nice enough." Snow said getting up to leave

"No, Snow you can't!"

"Why not? Surely he'll understand!" Snow said

"Your father will my mother won't"

"That's why you're running" Snow said

"I need to get Daniel somewhere safe. You see Snow I come from a world where you are all grown up, you're married to a wonderful man and I'm- I'm your daughter. Emma." Snow gasped

"You must promise me you won't tell anyone especially not Regina's mother." Snow nodded

"Yes, I promise" Snow said hugging Emma.

_**Please Review!**_


	4. A Day With The King

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

Emma rushed back to the mansion they couldn't run tonight tomorrow, they'd run tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was spent with the king walking around the grounds. Emma inclined her head to smell a rose the king had gave her the scent was soft and sweet, sweeter than the roses of our world. The petals were softer too, like silk and velvet fused together.

"Thank you your Majesty" Emma said

"A rose for the most beautiful flower of them all." Leopold replied Emma blushed

"I'm afraid your Majesty, that your daughter's beauty out shines mine." Emma said thankful for in the brief time Emma had spent with her parents they'd taught her how to speak to a royal. Emma recalled the ridiculous hours sitting in her apartment with her mother sipping hot chocolate with cinnamon and going through scenarios her dad had even got in on it once until her mother told him to go to work before he was late. God she missed her mom, Emma smoothed the skirt of her dress she wore a shimmery dusk pink gown with matching flats, her naturally curly blonde hair was down and fluttering around her face in the breeze.

"You seemed saddened," The king, said softly helping Emma sit down on a bench Emma smiled at him she really did like her grandfather

"I was just thinking about how much fairer my sister Regina is then I and how unfair it is that she, who has never been to court in her short life shall have to stay behind while I go live in a palace." Emma said her mom would be so proud right now.

"You may bring Regina with you as a lady in waiting if you like." Leopold said Emma smiled brightly

"You would do that for me?"

"Of coarse, you are my fiancée I want to keep you happy through out our marriage." Leopold said Emma smiled _too bad the wedding would never happen._

**_I know it's short and stuff but it's a filler chapter plus I think it makes Leopold a little more likeable not that he wasn't likeable before or anything. And for those of you who are confused why Emma kind of "Became Regina" Emma saved Snow not Regina and the only reason Leopold proposed to Regina was a thank you for saving Snow, so when Emma saved her the story changed. Think of it like a cause and effect (I know cause and effect sucks but bare with me here) Cause: Regina didn't save Snow _****_→ Cause: Emma saved Snow _****_→ Effect: Leopold propses to Emma not Regina. Please Reveiw!_**


	5. Run!

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

That night Emma packed as much as she could carry without being noticed as she drew her champagne colored cloak around her Regina entered her bedroom

"Valeria?" Emma froze at the sight of Regina

"Regina."

"Where are you going?" Regina asked Emma sighed this Regina was so… sweet so good and she was about to break her heart.

"Me and Daniel are running away."

"What?" Utter betrayal filled Regina's face

"We can't stay here Regina." Emma swallowed the lump forming in her throat

"She'll _kill_ him." Tears ran down Regina's face

"And I _love_ him" Emma lied

"But you know how I feel about Daniel!" Regina cried

"I'm sorry I can't… help what I feel."

"He doesn't love you Valeria!" Regina yelled

"He loves me he's told me so!" Emma shook her head

"Then you've been played sister." And with that Emma raced out to the stable. Daniel was waiting for her a horse saddled and ready

"Ready?" Emma asked him

"Who are you?" Daniel asked Emma sighed

"Emma. Emma Swan"

"Well, _Emma Swan_ where are we going?"

"My world, Regina's there." Daniel looked confused

"Regina sent me here using magic to bring you to my world."

"Why?" Daniel asked

"I don't know I'm sure she's got some reason for it!" Emma cried

"And if we don't get on that horse and out of here soon nothing will change!" Emma said Daniel mounted before pulling Emma astride and kicking the horse up into a break-neck gallop.

As they crashed through the woods the horse never slowing Emma heard sobbing on the wind she knew whom the pained sobs belonged to and the way Daniel tensed at the mere sound of them suggested he did too. _Regina_. Emma found his hand and squeezed it in what she hoped was a comforting if not encouraging gesture. Daniel kept on he did not turn around. He did not stop Emma anchored herself to him so she would not fall off as they rode eventually the cries died on the wind and Daniel relaxed if but a little.

* * *

The sky was gray and the first of the songbirds had started to sing when they made camp in a fairly hidden thicket. Daniel slid from the horse and then helped Emma down before tying the creature to a tree a small fresh water brook ran through the thicket so they drank the icy cold water and filled their water skins. Daniel found dead leaves and moss and made a pair of beds for he and Emma, who fixed a light meal of bread and water. As they ate Daniel asked her questions about the strange place she was taking him to.

"You'll find it odd there at first, but Regina is there she'll help you through it." Emma said Daniel thought a moment

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her it was an innocent enough question, it should have been an easy answer, but it wasn't. _Why was she doing this? _Emma frowned why would she do anything for Regina? After all she'd done to her, to her family. Emma smiled her_ family_

"I'm doing this for my family, if I do this then maybe we'll have a brighter future." Emma said

"Your husband must be very proud of you." Daniel said

"There is no husband, just my parents and my son." Emma said blushing slightly

"I never married" Daniel seemed surprised by this but didn't push her relationship status, instead he asked about Henry.

"Tell me about your son" Emma beamed

"He's a great kid, full of adventure, and curiosity I lovehim." Daniel smiled, the sky was beginning to lighten as they laid down to sleep. And Emma swore she heard Daniel mutter

"You get me back to Regina, I'll get you home to your son." Emma smiled to herself and whispered

"Deal."

**__****__****_Next Chapter ya!. Please Reveiw!_**


	6. Meeting My Dad

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

That night Emma didn't dream of Regina but her family.

* * *

_"Mom!" Henry cried when he saw Emma_

_"Henry!" He ran into her nearly knocking her over as they hugged_

_"When are you coming home?" He asked_

_"Soon kid, I'll be home soon."_

_"Emma" Emma looked up her parents stood waiting Henry released her so she could hug her mother. "Mom" Emma whimpered _

_"Shhh honey you're ok that's all that matters." Her mother soothed rubbing Emma's back, Emma stepped out of her mother's embrace and ran into something solid._

_"Watch out there baby girl." Emma spun around _

_"Daddy!" Emma burried her face in her father's solid chest like a small child._

_"I am so sorry!" She sobbed_

_"Hey, hey, you're alright that's all I care about" James said wiping the tears from her face_

_"Daddy I can't do this!" Emma cried_

_"You can do anything without you the curse would still be in effect."_

_"We have faith in you Mom!" Henry cried_

_"I love you guys so much!" Emma cried_

* * *

Emma woke with a start, night was coming on and after her and Daniel ate a meal of bread and cheese before riding on, Emma didn't know when or even how they were going to get out of here but she knew she'd be ok, because her family had faith in her.

Emma and Daniel rode on for several nights sleeping during the day and eating small meals. One night as theywere packing up to set out they were attacked by guards wearing King Leopold's crest.

"Daniel go!" Emma yelled Daniel grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her aboard before galloping off. They rode through the woods trying to lose the guards

"Why the hell did you do that!" Emma yelled

"We have a deal remember? You get me back to Regina, I'll get you home to your son." Daniel yelled back, they plunged through the woods weaving through the trees as they went. The shouts of the guards started to fade suddenly they were galloping out of the forest and into a grassy, hilly area after awhile Daniel slowed the horse to a walk theshouts of the guards had long since faded but Emma was still on edge

"Daniel! Come on lets go!" Emma cried

"Relax Emma they're gone we're safe for now." Daniel saidhis voice calm

"How are you so calm! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Emma yelled the horse shifted uncomfortably under them

"Easy boy" Daniel murmured

"Keep your voice down you're frightening the horse." Daniel said suddenly a lamb darted in front of the horse startling it

"Daniel!" Emma cried

"Easy boy, easy." Daniel said calming the animal

"You folks ok?" A man asked approaching with a boy

"We're ok, weary but ok." Daniel said the boy peered up at Emma he had short blonde hair and blue eyes Daniel

swung out of the saddle and helped Emma down.

"Hello" Emma beamed at the boy an ache filling her heart for her son,

"What's your name?" The boy blushed bashfully and stared at his boots

"James Madam." He said Emma felt the air hitch in her throat, colors blurred together, and the world began to spin James. Her father was also a child here it had barely registered that her mother was here as a child but now it was her father the strong, brave man who'd nearly died protecting her was here as a boy and had no idea who she was and what she meant to him.

"Emma? Emma are you ok?" Daniel cried and just like that Emma fainted.

**__****__****_Next Chapter ya!. Please Reveiw!_**


	7. We have a Deal Me and you

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

When Emma woke up a woman in her mid-thirties was blotting her forehead with a wet cloth. She tried to make sense of what was going on, grasping for reality, grasping... and failing so she started to make a list in her mind like the doctor had told her to do when she was ten and got a bad concussion wrestling with one of her foster brothers. Starting with the easy stuff, my name is Emma Swan, I am twenty-eight, I was found on the side of the road at birth, I went through the foster care system, I got pregnant at seventeen, I went to a juvenile detention center, I had a baby boy, I gave him up for adoption, I moved to Boston, I became, a bail bondwoman, I find people it's what I do, my son came to find me his name is Henry, I came to Storybrooke, I became a deputy, I fell in love with Graham, Graham died, I became sheriff, I broke the curse, my mother is Snow White, my father is Prince Charming, I am a princess, I found out magic exists, I'm here to save Daniel, Daniel died before I was born, he was Regina's lover, her mother ripped his heart out and crushed it, I've met both my parents as children, and I'm becoming rather fond of Daniel. When Emma finished her list she felt much calmer

"What happened to me?" Emma asked the woman

"You fainted dear," the woman said her face kind

"I've never fainted before in my life!" Emma cried

"The way you've been riding it would come as no surprise, I think a walk in the fresh air would do you some good." The woman said helping her to her feet Emma's clothes had been changed instead of the fine dress she'd been riding in she wore a simple brown dress and soft leather shoes. The woman helped Emma into the kitchen where Daniel and her father waited,

"Good to see you up and about miss Emma." Her father said making Emma blush slightly

"Thank you James." Emma said

"Daniel will you go on a walk with me?" Daniel smiled and took Emma's arm and escorted her outside.

"Emma, what happened?" Daniel asked. Once they were far from the small house,

"This is going to sound crazy" Emma groaned

"Emma, if we can't trust these people I need to know because right now I only trust you." Daniel said

"No, no, we can trust them it's just... that boy will grow up to marry Princess Snow White." Emma said glancing over her shoulder and seeing James trotting off after her grandfather to gather their flock for the night.

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked her

"Because, I'm their daughter."

"What?"

"I wasn't suppose to save my mother Regina was"

"But that would mean…"

"Daniel I've messed up! I don't know what to do! I don't know how to get home!" Emma said breaking down in tears

"Hey, everything is going to be ok alright?" Daniel said grabbing her shoulders

"How do you know?" Emma sniffed

"We have a deal me and you remember? You get me back to Regina, I'll get you home to your son. And I_ never _break a deal." Daniel said

**__****__****_ Please Reveiw I'm waiting for it!_**


	8. Feelings

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

When they arrived back at the house Emma's grandmother insisted they'd stay and rest for winter was coming on and the only way they'd survive was to stay. Reluctantly they accepted.

* * *

That night it snowed and come morning travel was impossible. Emma got up and dressed in some warm clothes her grandmother had lent her once she'd gotten dress James offered to take her out to the fields with him, her grandfather, and Daniel Emma politely declined and spent her day cooking and cleaning with her grandmother. And so the pattern continued the men would head out at dawn and return at sunset and for three months that was enough, March came and the snow began to melt a little bit turning to cold gray slush in the place of snow. On one unusually warm day Emma and her grand mother were hanging the laundry on the line to dry when the men came back early

"That's odd" Emma said when she saw the three men top the hill.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong" Emma told her grandmother before grabbing the cloak she'd gotten for Christmas off it's peg by the door and putting it on as she trekked up the hill the wind blew cold despite the warm weather.

"What's going on?" Emma asked when she reached the top of the hill

"We finished early," her father said

"And we figured why not come back and celebrate the coming thaw!" Emma looked at Daniel he was smiling in the pass months she had become closer to Daniel so close the feeling she felt when he was around frightened her a little.

"The thaw will come and then we can go home Emma!" Daniel beamed spinning Emma around in a wide circle before crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Emma pulled back surprised Daniel had never kissed her before but surprisingly she liked it.

**__****__****_This is possibly one of the shoertest crapiest chapters I've ever writen but Please Reveiw!_**


	9. Romeo & Juliet

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

Emma's head was spinning it had been spinning for three days Daniel had _kissed _her! Three days had passed and Emma was lost in a world of confusion.

"You seemed troubled" Her grandmother said Emma shook her head

"Daniel kissed me, I don't know how I feel"

"Well, do you care for him?" Her grandmother asked

"Yes, very much so but…"

"But?"

"He belongs to another" Emma sighed

"And you can't be together" Her grandmother concluded Emma nodded

"This is so wrong I feel like Romeo and Juliet" Emma groaned

"Friends of yours?" Her grandmother asked Emma smiled

"No it's a play about a boy and a girl who love each other but their families hate each other. _Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet._" Emma said quoting her favorite line in the play

"Well it's simple then, enjoy the time you have with Daniel he is a kind man and maybe he'll help you see how you feel." Her grandmother said Emma smiled it was good advice maybe Daniel could help her see how she felt about him but for now they were Romeo and Juliet and nothing not storms, not drought, not Hell, not heaven, not even Regina would separate them.

* * *

That night Emma dreamed she was Juliet and Daniel was Romeo.

* * *

_"Emma, pssst, Emma!" Daniel called from the garden below._

_"Daniel! Quiet you'll wake everyone up!" Emma hissed as Daniel climbed up to her balcony_

_"Let them wake up I don't care" Daniel said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lips_

_"I love you." He whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear_

_"I love you too" Emma whispered back Daniel's brown eyes met Emma's green and Emma knew she truly did love Daniel. Just then Regina appeared_

_"What is this!" Regina yelled_

_"Regina!" Emma cried frightened_

_"Daniel is mine Emma and I will not let you take him away from me!" Regina yelled_

_"Stay strong Emma" Daniel whispered in her ear_

_"Daniel loves me!" Emma yelled at Regina_

_"Lies!" Regina spat_

_"he loves me he has always loved me!" and with that Regina tore Emma's heart from her chest._

* * *

Emma sat up Daniel slept peacefully nearby, Emma placed her hand over her racing heart. It was still beating, still in her chest the dream had frightened her but now she knew how she felt about Daniel, she loved Daniel and always would the question was now, when the time came how was she going to let him go?

**__****__****_Ok I LOVE this chapter Romeo and Juliet is like one of my favorite love stories EVER! Please Reveiw!_**


	10. Home

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

A week passed before the weather was nice enough to travel, it was evening on the seventh day when Emma and Daniel set out after saying goodbye to James and his parents, they rode for hours not knowing where they were going but just _going _because that was all they could do, finally as dawn approached they were crossing a ford that would lead into King Gorge's land when their horse spooked throwing them into the river. Emma felt herself being pulled down, down into the murky water of the river Daniel swam after her, she couldn't breathe, her lungs ached with lack of breath, dark spots filled her vision she could barely see Daniel anymore, and she was cold _so _cold the water felt like knifes stabbing her skin, suddenly a wormhole opened below them glowing green ethereal light, sucking them in.

* * *

Emma fell to the floor of Regina's foyer coughing and gasping for air followed by Daniel.

"Emma are you ok?" Daniel asked scrambling over to her

"She couldn't have opened the portal at a more _convenient _place!" Emma gasped trying to regain her breath.

"_Emma!_" Henry cried racing into the room and nearly knocking her flat.

"Henry! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Emma cried hugging Henry to her.

"Emma?' Her parents came running in followed by Regina

"Emma Oh my God!" Her mother cried hugging her tightly

"You ok Sweetheart?" Her father asked

"I'm fine, I'm ok!" Emma said breathlessly

"Daniel?" They all turned Regina stood in the doorway staring at Daniel

"Regina" Daniel stood and crossed the room to meet her

"Daniel!" Regina cried launching herself into his arms sobbing as Regina and Daniel awkwardly hugged Emma watched her heartbreaking,

"Come on Sweetheart lets go home." Snow said gently Henry grabbed Emma's hand Emma tore her gaze away for Daniel and Regina to look at her son, Henry was looking up at her smiling his adorable little boy smile

"Come on Mom we can go home now" Henry said Emma smiled sadly at her son his innocence was heart warming Regina and Daniel were watching them now, waiting.

"Goodbye, Daniel congratulations Regina." Emma said before turning to her family

"Ok, lets go home." And without looking back Emma walked out of the house with a broken heart.

**_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I cried when I was writing this but it had to be done! Please review!_**


	11. Quitin' You

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

That first week Emma built up her walls, she tried to shove all thoughts of him far from her mind but despite everything she did he returned to her thoughts time and time again. Emma found she was having trouble sleeping at night and often let the tears she held back during the days fall in the dark of her room. One day Emma sat alone in the Sheriff's station trying to find anything to keep her busy, she'd reorganized her files at least five times and ate a whole box of doughnuts and was contemplating whether or not to go to Granny's for more when she arrived she saw Daniel and Regina having breakfast together. Regina laughed at something Daniel said they didn't even know she was here. _Keep it that way!_ A voice in her head screamed

"Hey Emma what can I get you?" Red asked

"A-a hot chocolate with cinnamon... to go please" Emma said

"Emma are you feeling alright?" Red asked

"I- I'm fine" Emma said taking the to go cup and cursing herself when she saw her hands were shaking

"Emma I think you better sit down" Red said

"I'm fine" Emma argued as she saw Daniel crossing the room to where they stood

"Emma are you ok?" He asked the world seemed to be spinning to fast the hot chocolate fell from her hand and spilled all over the floor Emma's eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped like a rock.

* * *

When Emma woke up she felt like crap

"Ugh" Emma groaned

"Good to see you awake" Emma turned her head Daniel sat beside her bed

"Daniel what-?"

"I should go tell the doctor you're awake," Daniel said as if she hadn't spoken before leaving, when Daniel returned with Doctor Whale he got to work examining Emma

"Do you know why you're here your Highness?" Dr. Whale asked Emma flinched

"Please call me Emma," she said

"And I fainted in Granny's Diner" Emma said

"Well from the shape you were in when you got here I can tell you right now you didn't faint." Dr. Whale said

"What?"

"Have you been sleeping most nights Emma?" Dr. Whale asked

"Um… no, not really I mean… I've had some late nights this week." Emma said looking at Daniel out of the corner of her eye,

"Exactly what I thought, Emma you collapsed in Granny's Diner not fainted you also suffered a concussion, as far as I can see you collapsed due to lack of sleep." Dr. Whale explained Emma groaned

"Please don't tell my parents" Emma begged

"Well it's a little late for that Sweetheart" Emma peered past Dr. Whale her father stood in the doorway

"Shit" Emma muttered

"I'll go get your discharge papers" Dr. Whale said leaving the room

"I should get going too, get better Emma" Daniel said leaving Emma alone with her father

"Don't look at me like that," Emma groaned

"Like what?" Her father asked

"Like I'm some ten year old who got hurt due to her own stupidity." Emma said James laughed

"I'm looking at you like a father trying to figure out how to ease his daughter's pain, more importantly trying to figure out what that pain is." James said

"Oh trust me Dad you don't want to know." Emma snorted

"I think I do, because ever since you came home it feels like your still away on some mission." James said

"Yeah well your wrong I'm here I'm not anywhere else" Emma said James sighed

"Fine, I just want you to know when you decide to stop being so distant everyone will be waiting for you." James said before going to speak to Dr. whale Emma sighed what was wrong with her? Daniel wasn't even hers to begin with. It was then Emma Swan swore off Daniel.

**_ Please review OH MY GOD SHOOTING FOR NEXT SEASON STARTS IN 11 DAYS SO EXCITED!_**


	12. Untouchable

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

Emma sighed her head ached and she wanted to shut the world off. Her mother had ordered her to stay home until she recovered from her concussion the problem was with her mother and Henry away at school and her father covering the sheriffs station Emma was left alone with her thoughts. Her mind floated back to the time she'd spent in the past particularly a walk she had taken with her father.

* * *

_The snow was ankle deep but Emma had cabin fever and needed to walk. James offered to walk with her before supper, too eager too say no Emma grabbed the sad thin champagne cloak Emma had arrived in and rushed outside smiling as the cold winter air bit her skin_

_"It's so nice to be outside!" Emma said grinning_

_"Look at the snow Miss Emma! Isn't it beautiful?" James said Emma snuck a look at her father he was still very boyish. At ten James was stuck between a boy and a man, his blue eyes still had a childish sparkle at the sight of the snow and his grin was very boyish. Quickly forming a snowball Emma threw it at James's head_

_"Oh it's on!" James cried making his own snowball. They battled until her grandmother called them for supper._

* * *

Emma smiled, as there was a knock at the front door. Groaning Emma staggered to the door without looking through the peephole she opened the door Daniel stood on the other side.

"Daniel!" Emma said surprised

"Emma, may I come in?" Daniel asked politely

"Um... s-sure come on in" Emma said allowing him to enter

"I'm glad to see you well," Daniel said smiling

"Um thanks... I guess?"

"Sorry, people don't speak as formally as we did back home it's a bit of a adjustment." Daniel said Emma nodded noticing Daniel's appearance; he wore jeans with work boots and a flannel shirt with a heavy Carhartt jacket thrown over it.

"Yes well... I'm sure Regina is helping you through it." Emma said

"To the best of her ability but I was thinking of getting a tutor to help me learn the language better." Daniel said Emma nodded

"Is there a reason you stopped by?" She asked

"I just wanted to see if you were getting better," Daniel said

"Well that's very sweet but I'm fine" Emma said nearly breaking down at her own lie

"Emma did I do something to offend you?" Daniel asked concerned

"No" Emma insisted sharply

"I'm _fine_"

"Alright well... goodbye... Emma" Emma bit back a sob Daniel's goodbye stung way more than it should have, Emma knew he was going back to Regina and that hurt but she could never let that show. She would forget him, she'd banish all the memories of him, shut down her feelings, she'd be untouchable. But deep inside she was begging him _come on, come on! Say that we'll be together, say you love me, kiss me like that day on the hill anything!_ But he didn't he left and as Emma closed the door after him a lone tear rolled down her face and for the first time Emma realized even behind her walls pain seeped in through the cracks.

* * *

_**Sorry for the slow update I had writers block and I was on vacation but I'm back now so... here ya go. I have a few things to say to all you people who hated on my story in the reveiws. While you are entitled to your opion that does not give you the right to bash my work! I work hard to make these stories if you don't like it DON'T READ IT. And next time you call my work stupid don't be a coward sign your name! To all of you who love my story I thank you and will continue with the story FOR YOU if you have anything positive to say please Review!**_


	13. It's Not Over

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

Emma smiled as she entered the Sheriff's station her first day back and for now it was quiet. Too quiet. Emma suddenly felt edgy grabbing her phone Emma entered her music and hit shuffle.

"_I was blown away. What could I say?It all seemed to make 've taken away everything, And I can't deal with that. I try to see the good in life, But good things in life are hard to find. We'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good? Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the love is killing me, But you're the only one. It's not over__..._" Emma hit pause "It's Not Over" by: Daughtry, Emma's go to song when she was having a bad day. Until now she had never realized how perfect the song was for her and Daniel, as if he'd heard her thoughts Daniel entered the station the very sight of him bringing a tidal wave of emotions crashing against Emma's poorly made wall.

"I know you don't want to talk to me," Daniel said

"I know you're angry with me, I don't know why though so this is me asking what did I do Emma?" Emma's wall broke and tears filled her eyes

"What did you do? _What did you do?_ Daniel we spent the winter stuck in the world of my birth! I saved your life you saved mine! On the coldest winter nights you and I huddled by the fire! You _kissed_ me! And then we got here and you chose Regina! Who by the way blamed my mother for your death and brought everyone here! After all we shared you picked her! And now seeing you is too painful so unless you have a emergency I suggest you leave" Emma spat

"Emma-"

"Go!" Emma yelled

"Emma will you listen to me? I don't want Regina she's changed and not for the better but you... Emma you're different, you're real and good and kind what I have with Regina is fake! And I don't want fake, I want you." Tears slipped down Emma's cheeks

"And that makes it so sad Daniel, you can't have me because if Regina found out she'd kill me" Daniel shook his head

"Emma, true love conquers all, it's the most powerful magic in the world don't you know that by now?" Emma shook her head as Daniel moved so he was closer to her

"I won't give up, I love you Emma Swan" Daniel said kissing her.

* * *

_Blissfully dizzy_. That was the only way to describe how Emma felt long after Daniel had left it felt as if Emma was under that gas stuff they give you at the dentist when they're pulling teeth floaty and lackadaisical. The rest of the day had been a hazy blur and now Emma was walking (practically floating) home.

"You seem happy" James said as Emma entered the apartment

"I had a good day," Emma said

"Arresting Grumpy for public intoxication is a good day?" James asked Emma shot him a confused look

"Scanner" Emma nodded

"He wouldn't drink so much if Nova took him back" Emma said

"I think I'm going to go talk to her."

"You sound like your Mother" James laughed

"Yes but I _look _like you Daddy dearest" James smirked

"Looks like you're back" He said

"Yep" Emma said turning on the news

"Welcome back" James said and that was all he had to say.

_**TADA! New chapter yay! thanks for the positve reveiws! Please fill out the box below! Love you guys!**_

_**P.S. SnowandJames4eva are you happy now? LOL**_


	14. Perfect

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

"Are you _sure _this is safe?" Emma asked Daniel

"Oh come on Emma do you really have so little faith in me?" Daniel laughed

"Let's see trust you and get on the back of a thousand-something pound animal that could kill me, or run like hell." Emma said crossing her arms and glaring up at Daniel's handsome face

"Come on Emma it's a horse you are no safer on the ground than you are on his back." Daniel said Emma glared at the man on the white horse

"I am _not _getting on that thousand pound bag of glue." Emma said

"Trust me Emma Romeo is the gentlest of all horses" Daniel said

"I'm serious Daniel I'm not doing it!" Emma said holding her ground

"Don't make me put you on the horse" Daniel said Emma planted her feet.

"Fine" Daniel said running a hand through his hair and dismounting he picked Emma up like a bag of potatoes and threw her over his shoulder

"Daniel!" Emma squawked

"Put me down!" Emma cried as Daniel tossed her onto Romeo's back and climbed on after her.

"I hate you" Emma muttered crossing her arms

"No you don't" Daniel said kicking Romeo into a trot and causing Emma to hug his waist to stay on.

"You were fine riding back home," Daniel laughed

"I didn't have much choice then it was ride or die!" Emma said Daniel chuckled

"Well get use to it, Princesses ride horses you know!" Emma rolled her eyes

"It's just a short ride Emma, and if we don't get going we'll miss it" Daniel said

"You're yet to tell me where we're going" Emma pointed out

"That's half the fun your Highness" Daniel said Emma sighed.

* * *

After an hour of riding they reached a grassy over look.

"A short ride my ass!" Emma exclaimed as Daniel helped her off the horse. Chuckling Daniel stole a quick kiss and spun Emma around so she was looking out over the valley below

"A valley? Really? You made me sit on a horse for a hour when it's almost dark may I add to show me a valley?" Emma cried incuriously

"It's more than just a valley, watch." Daniel said as if someone had flipped a magical switch lights started to fill the air

"What the-"

"Their fireflies" Daniel said

"And we couldn't see fireflies anywhere else because?"

"Because, we couldn't have a picnic anywhere else," Daniel said gesturing to a picnic blanket laden with food and lit candles Emma hadn't noticed before.

"Oh Daniel" Emma gasped

"It's nothing really…" Daniel started to say but was cut off by Emma's lips against his

"It's perfect" Emma whispered, as they pulled apart Daniel smiled before leading Emma over to the blanket and sitting down to eat.

* * *

"What about you Stable Boy, what's your story?" Emma asked stretching out on the blanket

"Don't have one" Daniel said

"Oh come on everyone has a story," Emma said propping herself up on one elbow

"It's not much of a story," Daniel said blushing

"I want to hear it" Emma insisted

"Alright well, my father was a excellent groom he taught me everything I knew, he served under Lord Henry for many years, I was ten when a fever swept the land my parents became sick and try as I might I couldn't save them. But Lord Henry was kind and gave me my father's position instead of throwing me out on the streets. I served as head groom until you showed up." Daniel said shrugging

"Daniel- I- I'm so sorry" Emma said

"It's ok, it was along time ago." Daniel said

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes, but I know they'd be proud of me and the man I've become." Daniel said

"Well if it's any constellation I'm proud of you." Emma said Daniel smiled softly and kissed her. And for that one moment everything was _perfect_.

_***Stares off day dreaming about Daniel* Please Review!**_


	15. Lies

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open, she wasn't in her bedroom in the apartment she shared with her parents. She was outside Emma could tell by the patches of glittering stars she could see through the trees. The last thing Emma remembered was laying on the blanket with Daniel, candles blown out, watching the fireflies dance. She must have fallen asleep

"Daniel," Emma whispered shaking Daniel's sleeping form next to her.

"Daniel wake up!" Emma hissed

"What's wrong?" Daniel yawned

"We fell asleep we got to go!" Emma cried scrambling to her feet

"Oh God what will my parents say?" Emma groaned

"Emma we didn't do anything" Daniel said

"Tell my father that, they don't know about us no one does!" Emma said running her fingers though her tangled blonde curls

"Why?" Daniel asked

"People talk Daniel" Emma said trying to smooth her now winkled shirt

"I doubt your parents will say anything" Daniel said

"There! Do I look like I fell asleep at the office and not on the ground?"

"Emma" Daniel said taking her hands in his

"It's your decision but I want you to at least tell your parents" Emma watched him green eyes locked with warm brown.

"I'll try" Emma said

"That's all I ask" Daniel said kissing her forehead

"And if I hadn't spent the night with you I'd say you fell asleep at the office" He said

"What are you going to tell Regina?" Emma asked

"I crashed at the stables" Emma shook her head

"You really love your job"

"Well of coarse it reminds me of home" Daniel said untying Romeo and leading him and Emma back to the stables

"I gotta go" Emma said stretching up to kiss his lips

"See you later?" Daniel asked

"We'll see" Emma winked before climbing into David's truck that she "barrowed" it was his day off anyway and if she played her cards right she could park it in it's original spot in front of the sheriff's station (keys as she found them still in the ignition, unlocked) and no one would ever know.

* * *

Emma scrambled into the station as the door shut behind her the lights clicked on James leaned against the edge of Emma's desk

"I was about to send out a search party" James said

"How the hell did you get in here?" Emma asked

"Spare key" James said holding it up

"Where were you?" James asked

"I crashed here" Emma said

"I needed to get out of the office so I took a drive"

"In my truck?"

"You leave it unlocked and the keys in the ignition" Emma said

"Why do I get the sinking feeling your lying to me?" James asked

"I'm not" Emma said

"I can tell when people are lying Emma and you have lying all over you" James said

"So I'm going to ask again, where were you?"

"You know what you don't get to know! I am a grown woman you can't control where I can and can't be!" Emma said smacking her hand down on the long empty deputy's desk.

"I can when you not coming home causes your mother to worry and be up half the night!" James said angrily

"No you don't. Maybe if you went through that god dam wardrobe with me then maybe then you could have a say!" Emma yelled

"Emma you know as well as I that I couldn't do that" James said

"Do you have _any _idea how hard it was for me?" Emma yelled

"Every father's day watching all the other girls making cards and spending time with their dads? If I couldn't have Mom I should've at least had you!" Emma cried

"Every Valentines Day, every Daddy daughter dance! You weren't there once! So now you don't get to tell me what to do!" Emma yelled before storming out of the station leaving a stunned James behind her.

_**I did not mean for it to get that explosive! I swear I just kind of got wrapped up in it feeling how Emma would to James interogating her and well TADA! Please Review!**_


	16. The Walk of Shame

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

Emma kept walking, she needed to clear her head maybe she'd go to the troll bridge and sit for a while just try to shake the feeling of shame that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Emma had spent years dreaming of the childhood she could've had but as she grew her anger at her parents became more evident she cursed them daily for throwing her away. She cursed her father most of all she had always figured he had been some teenager pushing his girlfriend to get rid of the kid he didn't want. If you had asked Emma Swan a few years ago who her birth father Emma would've said

"Some teenager who knocked his girlfriend up and ditched me on the side of a road he probably has a family now and doesn't care about me" Emma leaned against the metal railing of the troll bridge the metal dull gray in color and cold like ice sighing. She'd been wrong her father had loved her he hadn't wanted to give her up but he had to _he'd saved her_. It was time to grow up, it was time to stop pretending everything was hunky dory at home; it was time to face the fact that she was struggling to cope with all this tears slipped down Emma cheeks as she stood up it was getting dark _how much time has lapsed?_ Emma wondered as she walked home she pulled out her phone to check the time to find her phone dead _perfect_. Emma kicked a rock with his shoe it skittered across the pavement and rolled to a stop Emma sighed she really didn't want to go home and face her father but she really wanted to climb into a hot bath and relax, there was a loud clap of thunder than a down pour of icy cold rain _just fucking perfect._ Emma walked home in the rain she was soaked to the bone by the time she reached the town square, cozy lights glowed from windows of homes and businesses looking warm against the cold, gray gloom. The streets were empty which was natural; no one liked to get wet as Emma trudged to her apartment she just kept picturing that sweet little ten year old boy she called her son _would he be waiting for her? Did James tell everybody about their fight?_ Emma paused before the door trying to gather her thoughts after a moment Emma opened the door and stepped inside

"_Emma?_" Her mother's strained voice said as she entered _oh God _

"Emma!" Her mother's arms were around her in a moment making Emma's body stiffen

"Where were you? Why are you all wet? What happened?" Emma was bombarded with questions she locked gazes with her father

"I'm _sorry_" her mother turned to James questions for Emma silenced

"I was wrong, all these years I thought you were some teenage screw up who didn't want me, but I was wrong" Emma said before pushing past her mother and into the bathroom.

_**ok very little Daniel in this chapter... ok NO Daniel in this chapter but next chapter I promise! please review!**_


	17. Kiss Me

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

Later that week Daniel proposed another date but this time he swore to Emma up and down that it would not take all night,

"An hour that's all I swear"

"And our alibi?" Emma said shuffling the papers scattered all over her desk.

"Horseback riding lessons" Emma's eyes snapped up to meet Daniel's

"No. No, no, no!"

"I'm a horse instructor and frankly Emma your riding sucks" Daniel responded

"No! You are not getting me on another horse!" Emma cried

"You have to do it sooner or later," Daniel told her

"Says who?" Emma demanded

"Protocol" Emma glared at Daniel who smirked back at her

"Does not" Emma said like a child refusing to admit she was wrong

"Does too, it up there with the coming out ceremony, which you'll have to do that too by the way. And learning proper etiquette." Emma glared up at him for several moments before speaking

"I hate you"

"I'll take that as a yes to our date" Daniel said

"Saturday, noon, wear something comfortable." Daniel said stealing a quick kiss and walking out of the sheriff's station like a proud peacock Emma groaned

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

Saturday rolled around and as he had told her Emma showed up at the Storybrooke stables dressed in tennis shoes jeans and a faded old t-shirt.

"Alright Daniel you got me out here let's get this over with!" Emma said tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Oh don't think of it like that Emma, think of it as a chance to… better yourself." Emma snorted earning a glare from Daniel

"Just get on the horse Emma" Daniel said gesturing to the white horse they'd taken out the night of the picnic already tacked up. Emma approached the animal that side stepped her

"Come on horsy let me get on" Emma cooed trying again, and again getting side stepped this process was repeated at least a dozen times before Emma realized Daniel was laughing at her behind her back.

"You know what! Screw you Daniel! If you're just going to stand there and laugh at me I'm done!" Emma snapped before she started to storm out

"Emma wait!" Daniel said going after her

"I'm done!" Emma spat back at him as they reached her car.

"Emma!" Daniel grabbed Emma's wrists as she tried to fight him off.

"Emma-"

"Screw you Stable boy!" Emma hissed

"Emma-"

"I hate you! I fucking h-" Daniel cut her off with a kiss

"I'm sorry I laughed at you Darling" he whispered before kissing her one more time

"Now let's go get you on that horse, I'll hold him still this time."

* * *

Regina sat in her office she knew how frail the peace in Storybrooke was but apparently one little savior did not. Regina had long suspected something was going on behind her back she just didn't know what.

"The Mirror has struck again!" Regina looked up as the man formally known as Sidney Glass came strutting into her office happy to be free of the asylum she'd locked him in. tossing a thick file down on her desk he sat back smirking Regina opened the file the first image burned like fire. It was a picture of Emma and Daniel in the sheriff's office kissing. She flipped to the next picture fearing what she might see this one ripped out her heart and crushed it, Daniel and Emma stood by her car locked in a lover's embrace. Regina closed her eyes against her tears her face stone cold

"Bring him to me" Regina said shutting the file, she and Daniel had a lot to discuss.

_**Sorry for the late update and the shortness please review anyway!**_


	18. We'll Find A Way

Daniel walked into Regina's office the brunette was glaring at a file on her desk

"Whatever it is glaring a hole into isn't going to fix it" Daniel laughed Regina's brown eyes connected with Daniel's own

"We need to talk"

"About what?" Daniel asked Regina picked up a picture from the file she'd been glaring at it was an image of Emma and him from earlier that afternoon... kissing Daniel's heart stopped, his blood went cold.

"Looks like you and you're little Savior have been busy" Regina said.

* * *

Emma entered the apartment and froze her mother was pale as a sheet, she looked like she'd been crying and her eyes were vacant.

"Emma?" It was her father who spoke as he made his way out of the kitchen

"What's going on who died?" Emma asked shutting the door to their apartment behind her.

"Out of all the men in Storybrooke, you _had _to pick him?" James spat

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked

"Daniel!" James cried Emma's heart froze.

"What about Regina's boyfriend?" Emma asked innocently

"Don't, don't you dare lie to me Emma Swan! The other day when you were out all night, you were with him weren't you?" James yelled

"So what if I was?" Emma spat

"Regina has called for all- out war! All because you had to decide to have an affair with him!" James spat

"That's rich coming from you!" Emma snapped

"I am not David and David thought Kathryn was not his wife!" James said

"Daniel isn't happy with her! He _loves _me and I love him!"

"Emma, Regina is a force to be reckoned with," Snow said speaking for the first time.

"I'm not a child you can't tell me what to do!" Emma shouted

"You are our child I think that gives us right enough, I forbid you from ever speaking to Daniel again" James said

"I am a grown woman!" Emma snarled

"Then stop acting like a child!" James resorted

"I wish you were still in a coma!" Emma screamed silencing her father

"Emma!" Snow cried in horror as the blonde stormed out

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Where do you think?" Emma spat slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Daniel was already at Firefly Hill when Emma arrived the minute she saw him Emma burst into tears. Daniel engulfed Emma in a warm embrace

"It's going to be ok" He whispered as he kissed Emma's hair

"War Daniel, she called for _war_!" Emma sobbed

"I know Darling, I know" Daniel said

"I don't know what to do Daniel! I feel so trapped!" Emma sobbed

"We'll find a way I promise" Daniel said

"How? I've been forbidden from speaking to you, we are at the start of a war, explain to me how we're going to find a way?" Emma asked

"Because if two people are meant to be together they'll find a way." Daniel said

"And I swear to you Emma Swan after this is all over, we will be together. I'll get to know Henry and be a good role model for the boy," Daniel vowed sinking down on one knee

"We'll buy a house, with a big yard where our children will play, what I'm trying to say is Emma Swan will you marry me?" Tears flooded Emma's eyes

"Yes, Daniel of coarse I will!" She said Daniel swept her into a passionate kiss, which regrettably would be there last

"I must go my love, I love you"

"I love you too," Emma, said as he fled Emma smiled through her tears of grief they maybe separated but she was engaged to her true love.

_**Tada! Please review!**_


	19. Help From A Friend

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

The next week came and Emma was a wreck. She lashed out at her parents and buried herself in work. But the station was too quiet and every song reminded her of Daniel who she hadn't seen in days so early one morning Emma gathered up all the paperwork she needed to do and went to Granny's. The moment she entered everyone in the dinner turned and stared. Some looked on with disapproval, some with pity either way Emma hated it. She quickly found an empty spot at the bar and got to work.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Emma looked up to see Abigail giving her the mother of all death glares

"What do you want Abigail?" Emma asked with equal distain in her voice, she did not care for the woman who had helped cause her mother so much pain as Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"You put your life, all of our lives in jeopardy for a man" _I don't have time for this _Emma thought as she opened her mouth to shoot a bitchy retort back at the former princess when she heard a voice that was not her own say

"Back off Abigail" Emma's head snapped around to see Red standing behind her staring down Abigail

"Or what? You're out numbered we could easily over power you and take her to the queen as a peace offering, I've survived a curse I can handle you _Wolf_" Abigail spat.

"Abigail!" everyone turned to see Fredrick standing by the door shooting his wife a disapproving glance, in three big strides he crossed the room to his wife

"I am so sorry Emma" he said as he dragged his wife away Emma swore she heard him say

"Not here Love, not now."

"Why aren't you at the office?" Red asked

"It's too quiet and every song-"

"Reminds you of him." Red said Emma nodded Red looked around the dinner

"C'mon, lets get you out of here before they get out their pitchforks" gathering up her stuff Emma quickly followed Red out of the diner and to the inn.

"Here" Red said handing Emma a very familiar key.

"What about the no felons policy?" Emma asked

"Screw it" Red replied Emma laughed a little

"Why are doing this?" Emma asked once her laughter had died.

"Because I know what it's like to be in love." Red replied

"His name was Peter" Red said a far away look in her eyes

"What happened?" Emma asked

"Back home, before you were born, before your parents even met there was a wolf that came out every full moon and killed anything with a pulse. My granny she made me wear a red hood because red repels wolves, I met your mother one wolf's time Granny didn't know about Peter and I but your mother did. I convinced her to help me kill the wolf we thought it was Peter so for the good of all he chained himself up." Tears filled Red's eyes

"He wasn't the wolf... I was" Emma lurched back

"But I can control it now! I have helped your parents in many a battle, I've put up with your father's really _bad_ wolf jokes" Emma snorted

"You're like him you know, you're brave and stubborn as hell and in love you are even more so. But he's wrong about you you're not a little girl who needs protecting"

"You got that right," Emma said

"Don't give up Emma fight, because true love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it… It can never be replaced." Emma nodded, just then her phone rang

"This is Sherrif Swan" Emma answered it the color drained from her face

"I'll be right there" Emma said before snapping the phone shut,

"What was that about?" Red asked

"That was the stables, Daniel never showed up to work" Emma said before she ran out of the room as fast as her legs could go.

_**Yay! I posted! Review!**_


	20. The Hunt Is On!

_**She never should have gone through with it...**_

* * *

When Emma arrived at the stables, a place so familiar it made her want to cry, the stable's director met her

"This isn't like him, he was always so punctual, so dedicated so... well, you know" it took everything in Emma to bite her tongue, the stable's director was a portly blonde woman named Beth, Emma wondered who she was back home and then realized she didn't give a damn

"Has he ever mentioned troubles at home?" She asked

"When? He was either here or with you I think it was rare he went home to the queen"

"Please, if he said anything it could help me find him." Beth was silent for a long time

"He once said something about how the queen was different from when they were young." Beth said Emma nodded

"Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile while Emma was talking to his boss Daniel was trapped in Regina's basement.

"Regina! You can't keep me down here forever! Regina!" Daniel shouted as loudly as he could in a cloud of purple smoke Regina appeared

"You can't keep me down here forever Regina, someone will notice I'm missing" Daniel said

"Like who?" Regina demanded

"_Emma_" in a single word Regina's eyes turned black as night

"Your little _savior_? She is nothing but a child" Regina spat

"She's more of a woman then you will ever be!" Daniel snapped in a split second Daniel was pinned against the wall by an unseen force.

"Enough! You and Emma are no more, it's you and me it's always been you and me!"

"Regina it's my life!"

"Don't be ridiculous Daniel it's mine, the deals I made to get you here and you want to throw it away on _her_!" Daniel's eyes widened

"_What_?" Regina demanded

"You look like your mother" Regina's features contorted with rage.

"I'll see to it you will _never_ see Emma Swan again you are _mine_." And with that she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, the invisible force vanished dropping Daniel to the floor, dread filled him _what would Regina do to Emma?_ Frightening images filled his mind. Emma's life was in terrible danger and he was powerless too do anything about it.

_**sorry it's short (and way over due) BUT REVIEW!**_


End file.
